Momentaufnahmen
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Severus Snape schießt Fotos und sieht manche Dinge zum ersten Mal. SLASH SS/RL. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer:**

All my Harry Potter-stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Alle meine Harry Potter-Geschichten basieren auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichten erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. Sie heißt im Original "Still Life" (Story-ID 1514555). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart. Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 1514555 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

Author's Notes: Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest – "Snape hadn't realized that would be considered a fetish." Thanks to Kari for her help. Special thanks to Luthien and T'Boy for taking pity on me. And a HUGE thank you to Isis for thinking this fic deserved some extra attention – and also for taking pity on me.

Finally, one last thanks to Portkey for taking one last look.

* * *

ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: Severus Snape schießt Fotos und sieht manche Dinge zum ersten Mal. SLASH SS/RL

* * *

**Momentaufnahmen  
**von The Treacle Tart  
übersetzt von SoyTryphena

Aufmerksam betrachtete Severus Snape den neumodischen Apparat auf seinem Tisch. Er betrachtete ihn mit derselben besorgten Neugier, die er normalerweise für die Prüfung des jüngsten Longbottom'schen Brau-Desasters reservierte. Der kleine silbrige Kasten mit den Knöpfen und der kreisrunden Linse sah interessant aus.

Hätte Creevey auch nur ein halbes Gehirn gehabt, so hätte er es besser wissen müssen und nicht versucht, kompromittierende Fotos der Quidditch-Spielerinnen unter der Dusche zu machen – egal wieviel dieser Finnegan ihm dafür geboten hatte. Nicht während Snape Aufsicht hatte. Aber leider waren Gryffindors nun einmal nicht für ihre Intelligenz bekannt. Snapes Mund verzog sich. Manche hätten es vielleicht ein Lächeln genannt, andere einen Gesichtskrampf. Er erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dieses Trottels, als er ihm fünfzig Hauspunkte abzog, eine Woche Strafarbeiten aufbrummte, und seine geliebte Kamera konfiszierte.

Ah, die kleinen Freuden des Lehrerdaseins!

Snape hatte sich nie viel aus Muggel-Dingen gemacht. Abgesehen vielleicht von dem etwa ein Dutzend Romanen, die er für schlaflose Nächte im Regal stehen hatte. Oder den kosmetischen Produkten, mit deren Hilfe er endlich das verfluchte fettige Haar und die trockene Haut in den Griff bekam, die ihn jahrzehntelang geplagt hatten. Und die Kollegen wussten genau, dass sie besser keinen Kommentar zu dem Krach abgaben, den man nachts aus den Kerkern hören konnte, und der erstaunlich nach Oper klang und sich in manchen Nächten verblüffend nach Jazz anhörte. Nein, Muggel-Artefakte erschienen dem Meister der Zaubertränke völlig sinnlos, und dieser lächerlich aussehende Kasten auf seinem Tisch war keine Ausnahme.

Mit einer magischen Kamera konnte der Fotograf ganze Szenen nachstellen. Kopien der Personen, deren Bild eingefangen wurde, winkten, lächelten und interagierten mit dem Betrachter des Fotos. Dieses Muggel-Gerät fing nur einen einzigen Moment ein – und wozu war das schon gut? _War ein Bild, das sich nicht bewegte, wirklich tausend… was auch immer wert? _dachte Snape überheblich. _Was konnte denn an diesem Apparat so Besonderes sein, dass der kleine Creevey bei der Beschlagnahmung deswegen heulte?_ Snape nahm ihn in die Hand und untersuchte ihn zum wiederholten Mal. Er würde es selbst herausfinden müssen.

Snape steckte die kleine Kamera in eine extra zu diesem Zweck herbeigezauberte Tasche in seiner weitesten Robe. Er war sicher, dass sie dort niemand entdecken würde. Nie zuvor hatte er sich jemandem gegenüber für seine Handlungen in Erklärungsnot gesehen und er hatte keinerlei Absicht, jetzt damit anzufangen. Sein Tagesablauf änderte sich nicht, er beobachtete lediglich seine Umgebung etwas aufmerksamer als sonst. Wenn er auf eine Szene stieß, die ihm interessant erschien, positionierte er sich so, dass er nicht gesehen werden konnte und schoss ein Foto.

Irgendwann erreichte das Zählwerk auf dem Gerät die Zahl vierundzwanzig, und die putzige kleine Kamera gab ein merkwürdiges surrendes Geräusch von sich, das ihm ein paar seltsame Blicke verblüffter Schüler einbrachte. Zurück in der Einsamkeit seines Büros legte er den Apparat auf seinen Tisch und bedachte ihn mit seinem stechendsten Blick – dem, der Hufflepuffs in Tränen ausbrechen ließ und Ravenclaws für zwei Tage in nervöse Zuckungen versetzte.

Die Kamera zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt.

Keiner der Knöpfe schien mehr zu funktionieren und oben auf dem Gehäuse blinkte ständig ein kleines Lämpchen. Snape starrte das anscheinend nicht ordnungsgemäß hergestellte Gerät, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter zu funktionieren schien, finster an. Als er es leicht mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und leise _Alohomora_ sagte, sprang der Verschlussdeckel auf. Eine kurze Untersuchung brachte ein kleines, zylindrisches Objekt zum Vorschein, das es sich im Inneren der Kamera gemütlich gemacht hatte. Auf dem Objekt stand das Wort „Film". Ein flüchtiger Blick in einige Nachschlagewerke erbrachte, dass dies der Bestandteil war, der die Bilder enthielt.

Snape war fasziniert.

Er nahm den kleinen Zylinder in die Hand und bestaunte ihn. Selbst er musste den Muggeln Bewunderung zollen; sie fanden Mittel und Wege, um das Fehlen jeglicher echten Fähigkeiten zu kompensieren. Seine Nachschlagewerke verrieten ihm, dass er diesen Film zur Entwicklung an eine Muggel-Einrichtung verschicken musste. Er brauchte eine Quelle außerhalb der magischen Welt. Obwohl er sich unsicher war, hätte er schwören können, dass er so etwas wie gespannte Vorfreude empfand. Er schickte heimlich eine Nachricht an Connor MacManus, seinen Kontaktmann in der Muggel-Welt und die Verbindung zu all den Dingen, deren Besitz er niemals zugeben würde, und bald darauf war der Film verschickt, damit die Bilder daraus extrahiert werden konnten.

Nach drei Tagen flog eine tüchtig aussehende Schleiereule in die belebte Große Halle. Sie hielt einen dicken Umschlag in ihren Fängen. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller war auf Snape gerichtet, der noch nie zuvor eine öffentliche Eule erhalten hatte. Er legte den Umschlag zur Seite, als sei er völlig unwichtig und als ob er darüber verärgert sei, ihn überhaupt bekommen zu haben. Nach der Mahrzeit stand er ruhig auf, nahm den Umschlag nach kurzem Zögern zur Hand, als hätte er ihn fast vergessen, und begab sich in sein Privatbüro. Dort angekommen riss er das Paket auf und sah die Bilder penibel durch.

Er nörgelte angesichts der merkwürdigen Blickwinkel einiger Fotos und der schlechten Ausleuchtung bei anderen. In einem Bild hatte die kleine Weasley rote Augen, die noch greller waren als ihre lächerlichen Haare. _Könnte die Kamera wohl die Überreste einer Besessenheit durch Dämonen erkennen?_ dachte er bestürzt. Ein anderes Foto zeigte die Granger: ihr Kopf war am Mund abgeschnitten. _Könnte sie wohl seine Gedanken und innersten Wünsche erkennen? _fragte er sich fasziniert. Ein drittes Foto zeigte den Rotzlöffel von Malfoy. Sein Gesicht war zu der scheußlichsten Grimasse verzogen, die Snape je gesehen hatte. _Könnte diese Kamera die wahre Natur eines Menschen enthüllen? Was für eine Art schwarzer Magie war das? _staunte er gespannt.

Im Großen und Ganzen war er drauf und dran, das Experiment als Fehlschlag zu bezeichnen, doch ganz unten im Stapel fand er einen Schnappschuss, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Albus Dumbledore sprach vor Treibhaus sieben mit Professor Sprout. Zunächst fiel ihm an dem Foto nichts Besonderes auf, aber dann war Snape davon wie hypnotisiert. Es war das einzige Mal, an das er sich erinnern konnte, dass der Direktor so alt aussah, wie er wirklich war. Snape konnte die Falten in seinem Gesicht und das traurige Schimmern in seinen Augen genau erkennen. Er sah müde aus. Zerbrechlich. Er war der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und er sah aus, als ob er gleich zu Staub zerfiele.

Wenn dies ein magisches Foto wäre, würde der Dumbledore auf dem Bild winken und so wohl kalkuliert wie immer nicken, wenn er geneigt war, die Existenz seines Gegenübers wahrzunehmen. Aber in der Muggel-Fotografie konnte Dumbledore sich nicht verstecken. Dieser eine Augenblick war für die Ewigkeit festgehalten und enthüllte alles, worüber er sonst vor dem Rest der Welt einen Schleier gelegt hätte, denn der Rest der Welt sollte niemals sehen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Ein müder, zerbrechlicher, alter Mann.

Snape starrte das Bild stundenlang an und untersuchte jede noch so kleine Einzelheit. Wie Dumbledores Robe in der Mittagssonne glänzte. Wie Sprouts Haare in unterschiedlichen Richtungen abstanden, wodurch sie leicht verrückt aussah. Der Schatten eines vorüberfliegenden Vogels, der den Boden zu ihren Füßen verdunkelte. Eine Gruppe rennender Kinder im Hintergrund, die vermutlich gerade zu spät zum Unterricht kamen. Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie eingefroren, und auf diesem Hochglanzpapier nur für seine Augen bewahrt.

Seine leichte Neugier wandelte sich in gesundes Interesse.

Er schrieb an Connor und bat um Nachschub von diesem erstaunlichen Film. Mehrere Wochen lang beschwerten sich die Leute in Hogwarts nun über merkwürdige klickende Geräusche zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten, gar nicht zu reden von blendenden Lichtblitzen, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen. Und einmal hätte Neville Longbottom schwören können, dass er hinter einer Rüstung auf dem Flur im dritten Stock ein merkwürdig surrendes Geräusch gehört hatte.

Snape sah die nächsten Fotoserien beinahe mit Spannung durch, was bedeutete, dass er nicht spöttisch grinste und tatsächlich an etwas mehr Interesse hatte als am systematischen Quälen der Schülerschaft. Nach nur sechs Filmrollen hatte er es geschafft, die Winkel seiner Fotos deutlich zu verbessern, aber die Lichtverhältnisse erschienen ihm noch nicht richtig zu sein. Es waren keine abgeschnittenen Köpfe mehr dabei, aber viele seiner Fotoobjekte zeigten Anzeichen von dämonischer Besessenheit.

Er war mehr als enttäuscht von seinen jüngsten Versuchen, bis er ein Bild entdeckte, an das er sich kaum erinnern konnte. Während eines Nachtspaziergangs durch seinen privaten Kräutergarten, bei dem er einige Orionblüten gepflückt hatte, die sich nur im Mondlicht öffneten, hatte Snape jemanden auf einem Besen Loopings fliegen sehen. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Madam Hooch. Er brachte sich sorgfältig in Stellung und machte einen Schnappschuss. Das Resultat hielt er in der Hand.

Dieser alberne kleine Silberkasten mit seinen Knöpfen und der kreisrunden Glaslinse hatte ein Bild von Madam Hooch eingefangen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie lehnte sich auf dem Besen nach vorn, mit wilden Augen und lauthals lachend, ihr Haar vom Wind nach hinten geweht. Sie sah aus wie ein Kind, das auf einem Besen fliegt, den es vertrauensseligen Eltern entwendet hat. Er hatte in jener Nacht keinen Laut von ihr gehört, aber in diesem Bild konnte er sie hören: ihr Lachen, ihre Freude, ihr ungetrübtes Glück.

Er konnte beinahe den an ihr vorbeipeitschenden Wind fühlen. Er konnte beinahe den Wacholder in der Abendluft riechen. Sie hatte noch nie so glücklich ausgesehen, wie in dieser einfachen Momentaufnahme. Niemand hatte je so glücklich ausgesehen, wie in dieser einfachen Momentaufnahme. Bei diesem Gedanken hielt er inne. Hatte er vergessen, wie es war, sich wegen irgendetwas so zu fühlen?

Dann bemerkte er, dass sie einen Feuerblitz ritt. Es gab nur einen davon auf Hogwarts – und es war nicht ihrer.

Er entschied sich, seine Fotos noch einmal durchzusehen, sorgfältiger diesmal, und danach Ausschau zu halten, was er vielleicht übersehen hatte. Er bemerkte, wie der jüngste Weasley und die geschwätzige kleine Granger sich heimlich Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, dass es niemand bemerkte. In mehr als einem Bild sah er Draco, wie er die beiden anstarrte, und sein Gesicht drückte weder Zorn noch Verärgerung aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war derselbe Blick, mit dem Hagrid einen Krug mit seinem Lieblings-Ale anschauen würde, nachdem er einen Monat lang nichts getrunken hatte. Es ließ sich jedoch nicht herausfinden, ob er Granger oder Weasley ansah. Das eröffnete definitiv interessante Möglichkeiten.

Ihm fiel ein anderes Bild auf, in dem einige der Haustiere zu sehen waren, die nachts durch Hogwarts streiften, wenn der Rest der Schule in tiefem Schlaf lag. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er, dass er ein Bild von Krummbein, Mrs. Norris und – anscheinend – Minerva McGonagall in ihrer Animagus-Form gemacht hatte, wie sie einträchtig am See beisammen saßen. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie sich regelmäßig trafen. Wie oft durchstreifte Minerva das Gelände mit ihren Katzenfreunden? Es schien ihr jedoch angenehm zu sein; sie sah aus als habe sie Spaß. Er konnte sie beinahe schnurren hören. _Ist es einfacher, mit der Welt klarzukommen, wenn man eine Katze ist?_ dachte er in einem unerwarteten Anflug von Eifersucht. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er könnte sich zu ihnen gesellen, still am See sitzen, und einfach einmal an gar nichts denken.

Er inspizierte die Fotos weiter.

Potter sah aufsässig aus. Das war keine Überraschung. Dass Longbottom auch so aussah, schon. Parvati Patil starrte Justin Finch-Fletchley mondäugig an. Das war zu erwarten. Dass Lavender Brown aber Parvati Patil mondäugig anstarrte, war es nicht. Crabbe and Goyle händchenhaltend unter dem Slytherin-Tisch? Snape zerriss dieses Foto schnell. Manche Dinge sollten besser nicht gesehen werden. Niemals.

Obwohl seine jüngsten Anstrengungen in der einen oder anderen Weise durchaus bemerkenswert waren, gab es noch viel Spielraum für Verbesserungen. Severus Snape war niemand, der sich von idiotischer Muggel-Technik unterkriegen ließ. Das konnte er besser, dachte er verärgert. Vielleicht war es Zeit für einige grundlegende Nachforschungen.

Madam Pince sah ihn misstrauisch an, als er das Dutzend Bücher zum Thema Fotografie auslieh, die die Abteilung für Muggelkunst und -geschichte der Bibliothek hergab. Severus Snape besuchte sonst immer nur den nicht öffentlich zugänglichen Teil der Bibliothek und er hatte noch niemals vorher ein Buch ausgeliehen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie Stein und Bein geschworen, dass er sogar „Danke" sagte, als sie ihm das erbetene Material brachte. Sie schrieb sich ein Erinnerungspergamentchen für ein sofortiges Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz offensichtlich nicht. „Vielsafttrank?" fragte sie sich. Vielleicht testete er gerade etwas von der „ungewöhnlichen" Flora aus der Sprout'schen Privatsammlung? Oder vielleicht war er doch endlich übergeschnappt und geisteskrank geworden. Manchmal ist die offensichtlichste Antwort die richtige. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie abrupt einige lärmende Drittklässler zum Schweigen brachte.

Snape bat Filch, die Strafarbeiten an diesem Abend zu übernehmen, und begann, die aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehenen Bücher durchzuschauen. Bevor er es merkte, hatte er Stunden damit verbracht, Abschnitte zu Technik und Komposition, Beleuchtung und professioneller Ausstattung zu lesen. Die Kapitel zur Entwicklung in der eigenen Dunkelkammer faszinierten ihn. Er dachte dabei an den ungenutzten Lagerraum im Westkorridor seiner Kerkerwohnung. Auszüge zum Thema, wie verschiedene im Entwicklungsprozess verwendete Lösungen und Chemikalien das Aussehen der Bilder verändern können, ließen ihn bis in die frühen Morgendstunden weiterlesen. Es schien unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten zu geben.

Sein gesundes Interesse wandelte sich zu einer gesteigerten Faszination.

Am nächsten Morgen verpasste Snape das Frühstück und war gezwungen, den Stundenplan und die Unterrichtsvorbereitung im Eilverfahren fertigzustellen, nachdem er sie am Vorabend so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Leise murmelnd und mit heftigem Zauberstabgefuchtel schaffte er es irgendwie, gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Eintreffen der Schüler der ersten Unterrichtsstunde sein typisches Hohnlächeln aufzusetzen.

„Heute werden Sie das Sominae-Elixir brauen", sagte er langsam. „Es handelt sich um ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, das unsere Medi-Hexe oft bei den überspannteren Schülern einsetzt, insbesondere in der Prüfungszeit. Wenn Sie die Anweisungen auf der Tafel nicht genauestens einhalten, wird dieses milde Sedativum zu einem Suchtgift, dessen Besitz übrigens zufällig strafbar ist. Wenn Sie den Trank nicht korrekt brauen, gebe ich Ihnen eine Null für die Arbeit. Sollten Sie es schaffen, eine Straftat zu begehen, werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, Sie von den örtlichen Behörden festnehmen zu lassen. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit."

Normalerweise patrouillierte er zwischen den Kesseln und genoss es, die ungeschickteren Schüler nach allen Regeln der Kunst abzukanzeln. Heute jedoch saß er steif hinter seinem Pult. Auf seinem Schoß lag verborgen vor neugierigen Schülerblicken ein kleines Buch mit dem Titel „Grundlagen der Belichtung". Er war so versunken in der Welt der Blenden und Verschlusszeiten, Tiefenschärfe und Belichtungsmesser, Auflösung und Winkel, dass er völlig vergaß, die Klasse zu entlassen, die nach dem Ende der Stunde 20 Minuten lang geduldig wartete, weil die Schüler zu viel Angst hatten, was geschehen könnte, wenn sie ihn unterbrachen.

„Worauf warten Sie denn noch?" bellte er, als er sie bemerkte. Er blätterte um, völlig ungestört von dem Gewusel an Schülern, die nur zu versessen darauf waren, seinen Unterrichtsraum zu verlassen. Ein leises „Professor?" ließ ihn aufschauen. Colin Creevey stand vor seinem Pult, trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja", antwortete Snape fast nervös.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, Professor", er machte eine Pause und schluckte. „Sie haben meine Kamera jetzt seit fast zwei Monaten und … Ich wüsste gern… ob ich sie wohl zurück haben kann. Sie haben gesagt, nach meinen Strafarbeiten, aber…"

„Ah, ja… natürlich", antwortete er langsam und nickte, als ob er über Creeveys Gestotter nachdächte. „Ich habe sie tatsächlich sogar dabei. Ich wollte sie Ihnen heute zurück geben." Eine ganz leicht zitternde Hand gab Creevey sein Eigentum zurück. Der kleine Gryffindor fegte mit einem Lächeln und einem begeisterten „Danke, Sir" aus dem Raum. Severus Snape saß hinter einer Staubfahne, die er zurück ließ, und fragte sich, ob es wohl jemand bemerken würde, wenn er einem Schüler einen Schockzauber verpasste – nur einen ganz kleinen.

Die Klasse, die das Pech hatte, nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Mr. Creevey bei ihm Unterricht zu haben, schrieb einen unangekündigten Test, erhielt drei Rollen Pergament als Hausaufgabe aufgebrummt, und jeder, der irgendein Geräusch von sich gab, wurde für den Rest des Jahres dazu verdonnert, Longbottoms Tränke zu testen.

An diesem Abend stürmte Snape in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück. Er riss sich die Robe herunter, schenkte sich ein Glas Portwein ein, stürzte es hinunter und schleuderte das Glas in den Kamin, wo daraufhin die Flammen emporloderten und den Kaminsims schwärzten. Seine schlechte Laune verschlechterte sich noch weiter, als seine Augen über die Fotografie-Bücher schweiften, die überall auf seinem Tisch und Stuhl lagen. Er war drauf und dran, den Stapel mit seinem Zauberstab in Brand zu setzen, als seine Augen an einem kleinen Heft mit dem Titel „Die richtige Ausrüstung – Fotografiehandbuch für Anfänger" hängen blieben. Langsam griff er danach und begann zu lesen.

Zwei Wochen später rauschten während des Mittagessens vier Eulen in die Große Halle. Zusammen trugen sie ein ziemlich großes Paket und sie flogen direkt auf den Tränkemeister zu.

Das Paket wurde sanft vor ihm abgesetzt. Ohne irgend einen Kommentar an seine Tischgenossen entlohnte er die Eulen und ließ das Paket aus der Halle schweben, durch den Hof, den Gang in den Kerker hinunter und in sein Schlafzimmer. Er ließ dem Direktor melden, er sei krank und brauche eine Vertretung für seinen Unterricht für die nächsten drei Tage.

Die gesteigerte Faszination war zu seinem neuesten Hobby geworden.

Drei Monate später stand Severus Snape in seiner Dunkelkammer und entwickelte gerade seinen letzten Film, als er von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch abgelenkt wurde. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum bestätigte ihm, dass er ganz sicher allein war. Trotzdem war da noch immer dieses Summen. Summen? Bei Merlin, das kam ja von ihm! Er summte. Was für ein Glück, dass er allein war! Für so etwas durfte es keine Zeugen geben.

Aber es gab Zeugen. Seit Monaten hatte er Gryffindor nicht einen Hauspunkt abgezogen. Seit Monaten hatte er nicht eine Strafarbeit ausgeteilt. Seit Monaten hatte er nicht mehr auf Longbottoms Arbeit und Potters Abstammung herumgehackt. Die gesamte Schule fragte sich, was aus ihrem mürrischen Zaubertränkemeister geworden war. Er schien verschwunden zu sein.

Verdatterte Schüler betraten den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke und fanden die Anweisungen für die Stunde und die Hausaufgaben an der Tafel angeschrieben. Professor Snape sprach für zehn Minuten, wiederholte den Stoff der vorherigen Stunde, teilte ihnen mit, was sie in dieser Stunde zu tun hatten und ließ sie an die Arbeit gehen. Hausaufgaben wurden mit oberflächlichen Bemerkungen und einer Note zurück gegeben. Das war zwar durchaus normal für Hogwarts, aber absolut nicht normal für das Fach Zaubertränke. Normalerweise schwammen die Hausaufgaben in roter Tinte und waren mit Bemerkungen versehen, die vor Sarkasmus nur so trieften.

Es war ehrlich gesagt langweilig.

Die Lehrer hatten eine Wette darüber abgeschlossen, was wohl mit Severus Snape los war. Pomona Sprout vermutete, Snape sei verliebt, da nur wahre Liebe einen Mann so grundlegend zum Besseren verändern könne. Sie hastete davon, um die „ungewöhnliche" Flora in ihrer Spezialsammlung zu überprüfen. Filius Flitwick meinte, vielleicht habe er genug von der Maske, die er all die Jahre kultiviert hatte, und werde endlich etwas lockerer. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob Snape sich an experimenteller Brauerei versuchte. Minerva McGonagall verfocht die Ansicht, er sei endlich übergeschnappt und geisteskrank geworden. Manchmal ist die offensichtlichste Antwort die richtige.

Die Debatte fand kein Ende. Der einzige, der keine Meinung dazu hatte, war Remus Lupin. Zum zweiten Mal war er auf den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste berufen worden. Remus war still und zufrieden damit, die anderen zu beobachten, wie sie versuchten, das Unverständliche zu verstehen. Severus Snape war angenehm im Umgang, beinahe freundlich, sagten sie. Aber Tatsache war, dass er sich fast nie sehen ließ. Hastig nahm er die Mahlzeiten ein, absolvierte seine Aufsichtszeiten in Rekordkürze und sprach fast nie mit irgendjemandem.

Manche hielten das für eine wesentliche Verbesserung.

Aber nicht Remus Lupin. Obwohl Snape umgänglich genug zu sein schien, konnten Remus' empfindliche Wolfssinne einen ganz schwachen Geruch nach Chemikalien wahrnehmen, der an seiner Kleidung haftete. Er hatte nichts dergleichen zuvor schon einmal gerochen. Ihm war bewusst, was die anderen wirklich dachten, auch wenn sie es nicht laut aussprachen, aber das Aroma, das in Snapes Robe hing, hatte nichts mit Pflanzen, Kräutern oder Trankzutaten zu tun. Seine Neugier war erwacht; es war Zeit, dem Tränkemeister einen Besuch abzustatten.

Der Werwolf machte sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Privatwohnung und hatte eine Flasche Merlot und ein nettes Lächeln dabei. Äußerlich war er der Inbegriff der Ruhe, innerlich war er nervös. Er und Snape waren nie wirklich gut miteinander ausgekommen, obwohl er es versucht hatte. Dafür konnte er Snape eigentlich nicht die Schuld geben; ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit war dafür zu turbulent gewesen. Nach Jahrzehnten und einem gemeinsamen Kampf in zwei Kriegen jedoch sollte man meinen, dass Snape das Kriegsbeil woanders begraben würde als in Lupins Stirn. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Er wollte gerade anklopfen, als sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete. Severus Snape stürzte heraus und war dabei, unbeholfen seine Robe zuzuknöpfen. Die Luft war voll des mittlerweile vertrauten Geruchs von Chemikalien, den Lupin schon seit Wochen wahrgenommen hatte. „Was tust du denn hier?" Snape knurrte fast.

„Ich dachte, ich komme einmal vorbei, bringe dir ein Friedensangebot und schaue, wie es dir geht", antwortete Lupin leise.

Remus wusste, dass Snape dem Direktor versprochen hatte, sein Bestes zu tun, um – wie hatte er es noch ausgedrückt – „den Flohzirkus nicht zu verhexen". Er erwartete trotzdem, dass Snape seinen üblichen geringschätzigen Kommentar und eine verächtliche Beleidigung von sich geben würde, wie er es seit Lupins erneuter Einstellung bei jeder Gelegenheit getan hatte. Aber Snape stand nur da und starrte ihn ruhig, fast perplex an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für Lupin. Er hätte schwören können, dass diese dunklen Ebenholzaugen ihn eingehend prüften, so als würde Snape etwas untersuchen, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und dann war der Moment der Trance genauso plötzlich wieder vorbei.

„Man hat mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gerufen. Ich muss dort etwas klären. Du kannst reinkommen und im Wohnzimmer auf mich warten, wenn Du willst, aber Du bleibst im Wohnzimmer und gehst nirgendwo anders hin. Verstanden?"

Er hörte sich so an, als ob er Lupin der fantasievollsten Strafe unterziehen würde, die er sich ausdenken konnte, wenn er sich nicht daran hielte. Und Snape war fantasievoll. Lupin nickte kurz und sagte: „Natürlich", als er eintrat.

Snape ließ ihn sofort allein zurück und beinahe genauso schnell übernahm der Teil von Lupins Gehirn das Kommando, in dem der Rumtreiber steckte. Er war allein, in Snapes Privatwohnung, auf unbestimmte Zeit. Er wollte nur herausfinden, was mit Snape nicht stimmte. Wer würde darin schon ein Vergehen sehen?

Eine schnelle Durchsuchung des Wohnzimmers verriet ihm nichts. Aber er nahm die Fährte dieser verflixten Chemikalien auf, die in der Luft hing. Wie ein entschlossener Bluthund folgte der der Duftspur durch einen langen Korridor bis zu einer furchterregenden Tür. Er öffnete sie und war unsicher, was er dort vorfinden würde, aber nicht in Millionen Jahren hätte er erwartet, das zu sehen, was er sah.

Der Raum war vollgestopft mit technischer Ausrüstung. Muggel-Technik. Das erklärte die riesigen Pakete, die mehrmals pro Woche für Snape in die Große Halle geflogen kamen. Dutzende von Kameras und eine unwahrscheinliche Anzahl von Zubehör waren in dem Raum verstaut. In einer Ecke stand ein Stativ neben mehreren tragbaren Lampen. Remus bekam große Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape für all dies ein Vermögen ausgegeben haben musste.

Seine Neugier siegte und er begann sich umzusehen. An den Wänden hingen gerahmte Fotos, von denen Remus annahm, dass Snape sie gemacht hatte. Auf einem Bild sprach Dumbledore mit Sprout. Eins, auf dem Madam Hooch beim Fliegen zu sehen war. Eins von drei Katzen, die am See spielten. Eins von Professor Flitwick, der sich selbst zum Schweben brachte, um ein Buch auf einem hohen Regal zu erreichen. Mehrere Fotos vom Schloss und dem Gelände zu unterschiedlichen Tageszeiten. Eins von einer Herde Zentauren, die sich in der Abenddämmerung unterhielten. Eins von der Riesenkrake, deren Tentakel aus dem Wasser schauten, als ob sie winkte. Es gab sogar ein paar von Harry und seinen Freunden beim Quidditch, auf denen sie fast so jung aussahen, wie sie waren. Remus erinnerte sich nicht, sie jemals so jung gesehen zu haben. Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass diese Fotos eigentlich ziemlich gut waren. Sie waren sogar schön.

Hatte wirklich Snape sie gemacht? Mit dieser Muggel-Technik?

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwei scheinbar brandneuen Bücherregalen zu. Eines war voller Literatur zum Thema Fotografie, alles Muggel-Bücher. Auf dem anderen standen mehrere in Leder gebundene Alben. Sie waren tadellos und akribisch geordnet. Jedes Album trug einen in Gold geprägten Titel auf dem Rücken.

Snape schien seine Fotos thematisch geordnet zu haben. Für jeden Anlass gab es ein Album. Manche waren noch leer, aber es sah so aus, als ob Snape erwartete, sie bald mit Fotos füllen zu können. _Okay, dies war also ein relativ neues Hobby,_ stellte Remus fest und vermutete, dass dieses Hobby etwa um die Zeit eingesetzt hatte, als Severus zu verschwinden begann.

Remus fuhr fort, die Fotoalben zu untersuchen. Ein ganzes Regalbrett war voll mit Fotos von Schülern. „Pubertäre Pläsiere" enthielt Fotos von Quidditch-Spielen und Schachturnieren. Von Schülern, die im Hof herumrannten und in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen Karten spielten. Von Ron, der versuchte, Dean Zauberschnippschnapp beizubringen, und Dean, der versuchte, Ron Muggel-Fußball beizubringen.

Für jedes Quidditch-Team gab es einen eigenen Ordner. Die Spieler waren einzeln und in Gruppen fotografiert worden, in der Luft und am Boden. Die Bilder fingen Gesichtsausdrücke und nervliche Anspannung ein. Man sah den Schweiß das Gesicht der Hufflepuff-Hüterin herunterrinnen, die einen Ravenclaw-Jäger durch Blicke einzuschüchtern versuchte.

Die Schachturniere waren aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln fotografiert, einschließlich Draufsichten der Schachbretter. Man sah die Konzentration auf den Gesichtern der Spieler und spürte ihre Nervosität beim Griff zur Dame oder zum Bauern. Auf einem Foto konnte Remus das Spiegelbild einer geschlagenen Dame in den Brillengläsern des gegnerischen Spielers erkennen.

Das nächste Album trug den Titel „Plag und Mühsal" und enthielt Fotos von lernenden Schülern. Schüler, die unter den Bäumen lasen, in Unterrichtsräumen lernten oder etwas in der Bibliothek recherchierten. Hermine, die beim Gehen einen Stapel Bücher balancierte, der höher war als sie selbst, brachte Remus zum Lächeln.

Hannah Abbot mischte Trankzutaten. Blaise Zabini zeichnete Sternkarten. Terry Boot topfte Eisenhut im Gewächshaus um. In einer Serie von etwa dreißig Bildern hatte Snape Adrian Pucey fotografiert, wie er einen Kanarienvogel in einen gelb gefiederten Hut verwandelte. Ein Foto verschmolz mit dem nächsten und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass er das Geschehen der Verwandlung tatsächlich nachvollziehen könnte, wenn er die Bilder nur eines nach dem anderen durch die Hand gleiten ließe.

Das nächste Regalbrett enthielt Fotos von den Lehrern. Im Lehrerzimmer, beim Pfeifen der Quidditch-Spiele, im Unterricht, lachend in den Fluren, bei Wein oder Bier in den Drei Besen. Manche waren witzig, wie das eines rotgesichtigen Hagrid, der einer noch rotgesichtigeren Minerva einen Wangenkuss gab. Manche waren interessant, wie das von Professor Sinistra, die eine Darstellung des Großen Bären heraufbeschwor und in den hohlen Händen hielt, wobei der Glanz auf ihr Gesicht abstrahlte. Manche waren rührend, wie das von Madam Pomfrey, die einen Erstklässler mit Heimweh tröstete. Manche waren traurig, wie das von Filch, der sich allein, nur mit seiner zusammengerollten Katze auf dem Schoß, betrank.

Diese Fotos offenbarten Emotionen, die Remus dem Tränkemeister niemals zugetraut hätte. Sie waren wunderschön und wehmütig, manchmal inspirierend, manchmal nachdenklich, und sie waren überhaupt nicht wie Severus Snape. Jedenfalls nicht wie der Severus Snape, den er kannte.

Es gab ein paar Alben mit dem Titel „Konzepte des Selbst", die zeigten, wie Snape versuchte, sich selbst zu fotografieren. Die ersten waren erbärmlich schlecht; merkwürdige Winkel, abgeschnittene Köpfe, verschwommene Aufnahmen. Seltsamerweise hatte Snape all diese Versuche behalten, als ob er Aufzeichnungen seines Fortschritts archivieren wollte. Denn als Remus die Fotos weiter durchsah, wurden sie deutlich besser und kreativer. Fotos, die mit Hilfe von Spiegeln gemacht worden waren, Spiegelbilder in Flaschen mit Zaubertränken, ein Bild seiner durch die Luft wehenden Robe, ohne dass ein Körper zu sehen gewesen wäre. Es gab ein Foto, in dem Snapes Abbild in der Lache eines verschütteten Trankes verzerrt wurde, der Remus entfernt an den Wolfsbann-Trank erinnerte, den er jeden Monat einnahm.

Über alle diese Bilder hinweg konnte Remus die ersten Anfängerversuche erkennen und sehen, welch enorme Fortschritte Snape in wohl nur wenigen Monaten gemacht hatte. Die eher unbeholfenen Versuche entwickelten sich schnell zu atemberaubenden Fotografien. Es war, gelinde gesagt, sehr aufschlussreich.

Ihm kam ein Gedanke. Er nahm willkürlich einige Alben heraus und blätterte sie durch. Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm weitere Alben zur Hand. Es gab nicht ein einziges Foto von ihm selbst. Nirgends. Es gab Bilder der Schüler und Lehrerschaft, der Geister und Hauselfen, der Flora und Fauna der Umgebung - aber nicht ein Bild des Werwolfs. Das betrübte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte gedacht, sie hätten zumindest diese offene Abneigung hinter sich gelassen. Zumindest hatte er das gehofft.

Diese Fotos sprachen zu Remus. Sie erzählten beredt von dem Fotografen und waren dabei viel deutlicher als ein Buch oder niedergeschriebene Worte es je hätten sein können. Remus wünschte sich, mit Snape über sein neues Hobby zu sprechen. Wie hatte er es entdeckt? Was trieb ihn an? Wie wählte er aus, was er fotografierte? Und was er nicht fotografierte?

Erschreckt stellte er fest, dass er sich schon seit zwei Stunden in diesem Raum befand. Er lief bereits Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, und machte sich daher, wenn auch widerwillig, auf den Rückweg. Mit der unberührten Weinflasche hinterließ er auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben Severus' Sessel eine Nachricht und ging. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, was er ursprünglich für den Grund für Snapes Veränderung gehalten hatte. Was immer es jedoch gewesen war, er hatte sich ganz offensichtlich gründlich geirrt. Eines wusste er jedoch genau -

Irgendwann war Snapes neuestes Hobby zu einer ungebremsten Besessenheit geworden.

In den nächsten Wochen war sich Remus Snapes Anwesenheit mehr denn je bewusst, er hielt an jeder Ecke nach ihm Ausschau, schaute in seinem Büro vorbei, versuchte, bei den Mahlzeiten neben ihm zu sitzen. Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, ihn „zufällig" beim Fotografieren zu überraschen. Jedes Mal, wenn er hinter sich Blätter rascheln hörte oder einen Blick auf sich zu spüren glaubte, drehte er sich hastig um in der Hoffnung, einen Blick in dunkle Ebenholzaugen zu erhaschen. In Wahrheit, dachte er, war er wohl selbst ein wenig besessen, denn seit er Snapes Fotoalben gesehen hatte, hätte er schwören können, dass er verfolgt und fotografiert wurde. Er seufzte, wenn er sich eingestand, dass dies nicht der Fall sein konnte. Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass es nicht ein einziges Bild von ihm in all den Alben gab, die er durchgesehen hatte. Nicht eines.

Trotz dieser ernüchternden Tatsache konnte Remus nicht umhin, an Snapes Fotos zu denken und daran, was sie über einen Mann enthüllten, der sich ansonsten vor der Welt versteckte. Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz; er versteckte sich nicht wirklich – er wählte lediglich sorgfältig aus, welches Gesicht er anderen zeigte. Remus wollte diesen anderen Snape kennen lernen, den, der die Welt durch eine Linse betrachtete und Dinge auf eine Weise sah, die Wahrheiten zeigte, die wir oft verdrängen, und Details offenbarte, die wir oft übersehen.

Remus ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er in seinem Kopf Fotos arrangierte, während er sich durch den Tag bewegte. Alles wurde zu einem Bild in seinem geistigen Fotoalbum. Es war schon seltsam, wie anders alles aussah, wenn es auf diese Weise betrachtet wurde, wenn man eine Szene oder einen Augenblick auswählte, sich auf diesen konzentrierte und den Rest der Welt aussperrte. Er wollte mehr lernen. Mehr sehen. Er wollte verstehen. Seit er in Snapes privates Paradies eingedrungen war, wünschte er sich jede Nacht, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Er sehnte sich danach, sich die Fotos noch einmal anzusehen. Er würde bald die Chance dazu haben.

Trotz all seiner Anstrengungen, ausgedehnteren Kontakt mit den Schülern zu vermeiden, musste Snape an diesem Abend eine Strafarbeit beaufsichtigen. Harry hatte sich den ganzen Tag bei Remus darüber beklagt, der schnell erkannte, dass dies seine Chance war. Unter einem geliehenen Tarnumhang wartete er im Flur darauf, dass Snape seine Wohnung verließ. Als er schließlich heraustrat, explodierte praktischerweise am entgegengesetzten Ende des Gangs eine Stinkbombe. Snape wirbelte herum und rannte ans Ende des Ganges, wobei er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung weit offen stehen ließ. Während Snape durch die Explosion abgelenkt war, schlich sich Remus ins Wohnzimmer und stand regungslos in der Ecke neben einem Tisch. Snape kehrte zurück, knurrte etwas von „Bauch aufschlitzen" und „Eingeweide herausreißen" und knallte seine Tür zu.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, während Remus leise wartete. Schließlich fühlte er sich sicher, nahm seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab und begab sich den Korridor hinunter. Er war gerade auf halbem Wege zwischen dem Wohnzimmer und seinem Ziel, als er hörte, wie sich jemand am Türschloss zu schaffen machte. Jemand kam herein und er roch auffallend nach Severus Snape. In Panik hechtete Remus durch die erste Tür, die er erreichen konnte, und kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte nervös. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Snape fand, was auch immer er vergessen hatte, und wieder ging, wobei er erneut die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung öffnete Remus schließlich die Augen. Ungläubig stellte er fest, dass er sich in Snapes Schlafzimmer befand.

Dieses Zimmer war Gegenstand der wildesten Spekulationen. Es gab die unglaublichsten Gerüchte und Wetten darauf, wie Snape sein Schlafzimmer eingerichtet hatte. Madam Hooch insistierte, dass er dort Peitschen, Ketten und andere Folterinstrumente aufbewahrte. Professor McGonagall behauptete, es sei grün, mit Spiegeln unter der Decke … und voller Peitschen, Ketten und anderer Folterinstrumente. Filius Flitwick war sich sicher, dass er dort seine meist gehassten Schüler gefangen hielt … und Peitschen, Ketten und andere Folterinstrumente dort aufbewahrte.

Remus fragte sich, ob er ihnen sagen sollte, wie sehr sie daneben lagen. Die Einrichtung war antik und sehr elegant; die Bettwäsche war grün, gemischt mit Rot- und Bernsteintönen – wie ein warmer Herbsttag. Es gab weder Peitschen, noch Ketten, noch angekettete Schüler. Es gab dort nichts Bemerkenswertes – außer einem Bücherregal und einem Dutzend Fotoalben.

Bücherregale im Schlafzimmer? Remus' Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Hatte sich die ungebremste Besessenheit zu etwas anderem gewandelt? Remus ging zögernd zu den Alben hinüber. Sie hatten alle denselben Titel: „Das Enigma". Was wäre wohl für Severus Snape so rätselhaft, dass er diesem Mysterium hunderte und aberhunderte von Fotos widmete? So sehr Remus es auch herausfinden wollte, er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie anzuschauen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein unberechtigter Eindringling. Wäre dies sein Schlafzimmer, wären diese seine privaten Alben, und würde Snape sie durchsehen, er wäre außer sich vor Wut. Es war so, als würde man einen unerlaubten Blick in ein Tagebuch werfen. Es war etwas Persönliches, etwas Intimes. Diese Alben waren sogar so persönlich, dass Snape sie nicht bei den anderen aufbewahrte, so persönlich, dass er sie in seinem Schlafzimmer anschaute.

Es hatte noch viel Platz in den Bücherregalen gegeben, die Remus neulich in dem anderen Raum entdeckt hatte. Das war erst drei Wochen her; unmöglich, konnte Snape die leeren Regalbretter bereits vollständig mit Fotos gefüllt haben. Diese Bilder hier mussten für ihn eine besondere Bedeutung haben.

Remus trat einige Schritte zurück, weg von dem Regal. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich in diese Wohnung geschlichen hatte, und schlimm genug, dass er sich Snapes Besitztümer anschaute, aber das hier war falsch – noch mehr als alles andere – und damit konnte er nicht leben. Er stand da, mit dem Blick auf die Alben und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, seufzte und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen, als jemand sagte:

„Jetzt bist du so weit gekommen." Die Stimme war dunkel. „Warum willst du jetzt aufhören?"

Remus fuhr herum. Severus Snape stand in der Tür. Remus war mehr als überrascht, dass er nicht Funken sprühte vor Zorn. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war gelassen und irgenwie sehr traurig.

„Severus", antwortete Remus hastig , „Ich wollte nicht… Ich meine, ich wollte schon, aber ich habe nicht… Ich konnte nicht…"

„Du fragst dich vermutlich, wie das alles angefangen hat…", begann Snape zu sprechen, ging zum Regal hinüber und nahm das erste Album heraus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es selbst nicht genau."

Seine Stimme kam wie aus weiter Ferne, sie war voller Schmerz und irgendwie losgelöst. Remus fragte sich, mit wem er wohl sprach; vielleicht war die Geisteskrankheit doch nicht so weit her geholt?

Severus sprach einfach weiter, ohne die Worte wirklich an ihn zu richten. „Ich bin nicht gut im Umgang mit Menschen… naja, das ist wahrscheinlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts." Er lachte kurz auf. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich nahe kommt, man wird zu anhänglich und das kann zu nichts Gutem führen."

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hielt das geschlossene Album auf dem Schoß.

„Es ist wirklich merkwürdig. Fotografieren. Man ist weit weg von allen anderen, eigentlich nur ein Beobachter. Weit weg von allem, und doch irgendwie noch Teil davon. Diese albernen Geräte erlauben mir, am Lebens anderer Menschen teilzuhaben, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, mich in irgendeiner Form zu binden. Es ist… es handelt sich um eine geschichtliche Chronik, eine künstlerische Aussage, ein persönliches Verweilen… Dieses Hobby macht süchtig. Als ich einmal angefangen hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren… natürlich habe ich meine Launen, aber das ist wohl verständlich, solange diese Schule noch von Potter und einer Horde Weasleys befallen ist, aber nicht über meinen Geist… Ich habe noch niemals zuvor die Orientierung verloren." Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. „Aber dann passierte etwas völlig Unerwartetes. In meinem Eifer, alles zu fotografieren, sah ich plötzlich etwas, das ich nicht zu sehen beabsichtigt hatte." Er öffnete das Album auf seinem Schoß und nahm ein einzelnes Foto heraus. „An einem besonders heiteren und schönen Morgen fotografierte ich die Morgendämmerung, als meine Kamera etwas einfing, dass ich erst bemerkte, nachdem ich den Film entwickelt hatte."

Er hielt Remus das Foto hin.

Es war ein überwältigendes Bild des Sonnenaufgangs. Der Himmel war in herrliche Farben getaucht: rot, blau und gelb. Doch obwohl dies ein wunderschönes Foto war, konnte Remus nicht erkennen, was er darauf sehen sollte. Seine Augen wanderten zu Snape hinüber, der ruhig da saß und auf seine Hände blickte. Remus traute sich nicht zu fragen, wonach er Ausschau halten sollte und musterte das Bild weiter, bis ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Auf einem Fenstersims im höchsten Turm des Schlosses saß eine einsame Gestalt und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Es war jemand, den Remus sehr gut kannte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich fotografiert hatte, als ich dieses Bild machte. Ich habe es … ich habe dich erst später gesehen. Ich ging am nächsten Morgen wieder hinaus und du warst wieder da. An derselben Stelle, in derselben Haltung, mit demselben Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich ging am nächsten Tag ein drittes Mal und du warst wieder da. Und pünktlich an jedem darauf folgenden Morgen warst du da, saßest still dort, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Sogar am Morgen nach deiner Verwandlung zurück in deine menschliche Gestalt, nach einer Vollmondnacht, warst du da. Und jedes Mal habe ich ein Bild gemacht."

Er überreichte Remus das Album und Remus blätterte es durch. Seite auf Seite enthielt es Bilder von ihm auf seiner Fensterbank, wie er den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. An den Fotos war abgesehen von der Menge nichts Spektakuläres. Die Aufahmen mussten mehrere Monate umfassen. Gegen Ende zoomten die Bilder näher an das Fenster, wo er saß, so dass es nicht länger Bilder des Turmes sondern von Remus selbst waren.

„Es steht Angst in deinen Augen, wenn du die Morgendämmerung anschaust. Wusstest du das? Angst und Hoffnung, Ärger, Traurigkeit und Freude. Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass etwas so viele Emotionen gleichzeitig hervorruft. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich ist, all diese Dinge gleichzeitig zu fühlen. Sie widersprachen einander, und doch ergaben sie alle einen Sinn. Du musstest all diese Dinge fühlen. Es war normal. Es war… menschlich."

Remus war sich sicher, dass Snape nicht mehr zu ihm sprach – wenn er überhaupt je zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber er hatte offensichtlich den Drang, diese Dinge auszusprechen, und so ließ Remus ihn ungestört reden, ohne Snapes Beichte zu unterbrechen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, zu welchem Zeitpunkt dieser kleine Zeitvertreib zu etwas anderem wurde. Je mehr ich sah, desto mehr wollte ich sehen. Also begann ich, noch mehr Fotos zu machen. Aber egal, was ich fotografierte, kein einziges Bild war so faszinierend wie die Bilder in diesem Album. Ich musste mehr sehen."

Er verstummte für eine Weile, und Remus fragte sich, ob er nun etwas sagen oder tun sollte. _Mehr was? _fragte er sich. Er sah zu den Alben im Regal hinüber und, ohne zu wissen warum, nahm er eines davon heraus und schaute hinein. Es war voller Fotos. Fotos von ihm.

Remus Lupin, wie er unterrichtete. Remus Lupin beim Lesen. Remus Lupin beim Essen. Remus Lupin, der mit Hermine Granger sprach. Remus Lupin, der Ron Weasley Privatunterricht erteilte. Remus Lupin, der mit Harry Potter lachte. Ein Bier mit Hagrid trank. Eine Notiz schrieb. Professor McGonagall anlächelte. Neben Professor Flitwick saß. Seite für Seite und Album für Album voller Fotos, dabei hatte er überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass er beobachtet, überwacht, erforscht wurde. Mehr als ein Dutzend Fotoalben standen in diesem Regal und alle enthielten Bilder von ihm.

Und dann dämmerte es ihm. Das Fotografieren war nicht länger die Besessenheit sondern der Werwolf selbst. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich erkannte, dass du neulich abends irgendetwas bemerkt haben musstest, denn seitdem war es unmöglich, ungestört ein Bild von dir zu machen. Es schien, als hieltest du Ausschau nach mir. Du schienst immer zu wissen, wann ich in deiner Nähe war. Ich muss sagen, ich bin irgendwie erleichtert. Wenn du es nicht herausgefunden hättest – ich wüsste nicht, wie lange ich noch so hätte weitermachen können. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich verfolgt und mich zu diesem Zweck an dich herangeschlichen habe. Ich entschuldige mich aus Respekt vor deiner Ehre und meiner Privatsphäre."

Er erhob sich. „Ich glaube, du findest selbst hinaus."

Er ging an Lupin vorbei, doch eine Hand, die sich leicht auf seine Schulter legte, ließ ihn innehalten.

„Severus", flüsterte Remus mit leiser, trauriger Stimme, als sie einander Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden. Remus sah ihn zögernd an. Severus war nicht gut darin, nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst zu sein. Es verwirrte ihn. Es machte ihm Angst. Das, woraus seine Wirklichkeit bestand, war plötzlich nicht mehr real. Er musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass die Welt nicht immer so war, wie er glaubte. Dass es Ebenen gab, die er nicht verstand, und dass er auf diesen Ebenen Dinge vorfand, die seine Welt veränderten. Einmal verändert ließ sich die Veränderung nicht mehr umkehren.

Männer wie Severus Snape brauchten klar definierte Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse. Selbst wenn er zwischen den Seiten täglich ein Grenzgänger war, spielte es keine Rolle; es spielte nur eine Rolle, dass diese Grenze überhaupt existierte. Seine Kamera fing eine Welt ein, in der starke Menschen schwach waren, wo Helden sich versteckten, wo die verhärtetsten Menschen die Fähigkeit zu großer Freude und die fröhlichsten die Fähigkeit zu großer Trauer zeigten. Wo die Stärksten schwach erschienen und die Schwächsten stark. Wo die Welt nicht mehr den Regeln folgte, an die er inbrünstig geglaubt hatte. Seine eigenen Fotografien bewiesen es.

Und jetzt war da dieses Monster, das er jahrzehntelang gehasst hatte. Seine eigenen Hände, seine eigenen Augen zeigten ihm nun, dass dieses Monster die Gefühle eines Menschen hatte. Er war ein Mensch. Kein Werwolf sondern ein Mensch. Kein Tier sondern ein Mann. Menschlich. Wie konnte man von ihm verlangen, auch damit noch umzugehen? Die Welt um ihn herum war nicht mehr, wie er sie zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Sie war durch einen kleinen silbrigen Kasten mit Knöpfen und einer kreisrunden Glaslinse für immer verändert worden.

Einmal verändert ließ sie sich nicht mehr umkehren.

Nein, Severus war es nicht gewohnt, nicht Herr seiner selbst zu sein. Das äußere Zeichen dafür war die sonst so schneidende Stimme, die jetzt verloren klang, das sonst selbstbewusste Auftreten, das jetzt erschüttert wirkte, und sonst kalte, ebenholzschwarze Augen, die jetzt nichts mehr sehen zu wollen schienen, weil sie schon zu viel gesehen hatten.

Wochenlang hatte Remus nach diesen Ebenholzaugen Ausschau gehalten, weil er hoffte, dass Severus ihn sehen würde wie die anderen – die anderen, die er fotografierte. Dass er ihn für würdig erachtete, in sein persönliches visuelles Archiv einzugehen. Er erkannte in diesem Moment, dass Severus ihn längst gesehen hatte, dass er ihn so gesehen hatte, wie es noch niemand vorher versucht hatte. Zwei Männer, die die Seele des jeweils anderen erforscht hatten, sahen und erkannten sich zum ersten Mal.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, beugte Remus sich vor und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Severus' Mund. Er löste sich von ihm und suchte im Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters nach einem Zeichen für die Richtigkeit seines Tuns. Er erhielt es in Form eines Lächelns – eines echten Lächelns. Mehr Ermutigung brauchte er nicht. Er hob seine Hand an Severus' Kinn und streichelte es sanft, bevor er sie in seinen Nacken legte und ihn an sich zog.

Es war ein langsamer, weicher Kuss. Eine gemächliche, lange Forschungsreise, da beide jede einzelne kostbare Sekunde auskosten wollten. Feuchte, warme Zungen umspielten einander, weich und würzig wie Honig. Zähne bissen sanft in weiche Lippen. Ein leises Seufzen schwebte langsam durch die Luft.

Eine Hand lag zögerlich auf Severus' Hüfte. Als sie keinen Widerstand spürte, wanderte sie weiter nach hinten und zog ihn noch näher heran. Mit einer Hand fest um seinen Rumpf und der anderen noch immer in seinem Nacken fühlte sich Severus ungewohnt sicher, wie verankert an der Stelle, wo er stand. Obwohl das Herz in seiner Brust wild schlug, war er ruhig und gelassen. Zaghaft legte er seine eigenen Hände auf Remus' Brust. Instinktiv begannen seine Hände, das zu berühren und zu erforschen, was sie in den vorhergehenden Monaten fotografiert hatten.

Wie erfüllend auch sein letztes Hobby gewesen war, Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieses neue ein großes Potential hatte. Die Welt durch die Linse zu beobachten, war ein sicherer Weg gewesen, um am Leben teilzunehmen, aber er brachte keineswegs sein Blut zum Kochen. Er machte ihn nicht schwindlig vor Gefühlen und Verlangen. Er fühlte sich definitiv nicht so gut an.

Remus löste sich schließlich von ihm. Er atmete schnell und tief. „Es ist spät geworden", sagte er, „aber ich will nicht gehen."

„Dann geh nicht", war die samtige Antwort.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte er scheu. „Ich glaube, du und ich sind hier auf etwas gestoßen, das keiner von uns beiden erwartet hat. Ich möchte es nicht dadurch verderben, dass wir uns jetzt in etwas hineinstürzen, nur weil ich es will."

Severus lächelte schief. „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, Remus. Wir kennen uns schon seit Jahrzehnten."

Remus lächelte zurück. „Aber wir haben uns erst heute Abend gegenseitig entdeckt."

Severus legte die Hand auf Remus' Gesicht und ließ seine Finger langsam über Wange und Lippen wandern. „Ich glaube, dass wir uns schon vor langer Zeit entdeckt haben. Unter den damaligen Umständen waren wir nur nicht in der Lage, damit etwas anzufangen." Severus lehnte sich vor und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, die er kurz zuvor noch berührt hatte, und fuhr fort:

„Remus, keiner von uns ist es gewohnt, etwas zu wollen und es ohne grässliche Konsequenzen auch zu bekommen, aber ich glaube, es ist möglich."

„Ich weiß, dass es möglich ist, aber ist es auch richtig? Ist dies der beste Weg, damit umzugehen?"

„Vermutlich nicht… aber manchmal ist es nötig, ohne vorherige Prüfung zu handeln und ohne sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Denn wenn man über etwas zu lange nachdenkt, redet man sich selbst nur ein, doch besser einen sichereren Weg einzuschlagen. Aber manchmal sind es die Risiken, die wir eingehen, die uns zu Zielen führen, die wir immer erhofft haben, aber die zu erreichen wir uns niemals hätten träumen lassen."

Remus lächelte. Interessante Philosophie. Klingt sehr nach einem Gryffindor in dir."

Severus schnaubte. „Noch mehr solche Äußerungen und du fliegst ganz schnell hier raus, wie du dir unschwer vorstellen kannst."

Remus berührte ihn wieder mit seinen Händen und begann, Severus' Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Nun, das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Ich bin sicher, dass mir noch andere Äußerungen einfallen, die dir mehr zusagen."

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

Ihre Küsse wurden nur unterbrochen durch das langame, methodische Entfernen überflüssiger Kleidungsstücke; geflüsterte Namen und Anrufungen von Göttern, von deren Existenz keiner von ihnen zuvor gewusst hatte. Augenblick für Augenblick ging an ihnen vorüber wie Momentaufnahmen in einem Fotoalbum, die nur für ihre Augen bestimmt waren.

Severus mit nacktem Oberkörper, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, der den Hals für Remus' perlweiße Zähne entblößte.

Remus, der seine Wange an Severus' Schulter rieb.

Severus' Finger, die durch die Haare auf Remus' Brust strichen.

Remus, der die weichen Haare auf Severus' Bauch küsste, während er den Gürtel seiner Hose löste.

Severus auf Remus' Armen, der ihn zum wartenden Bett trug.

Remus, der seinen Liebsten tief in den Mund nahm, und der Ausdruck ungehemmter Ekstase auf Severus' Gesicht.

Severus auf dem Rücken, seine Beine um Remus' Schultern geschlungen, als der erste Stoß den Punkt fand, der beiden Mond und Sterne vom Himmel holte.

Remus, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht als Wolf sondern als Mann heulte.

Feucht schimmernde Spuren auf Severus' Torso und Remus, der sich vorbeugte, um den Honig zu schmecken.

Ein harter Kuss voller Dankbarkeit.

Eine sanfte Berührung voller Verehrung.

Ein Lächeln im Austausch für ein Lächeln.

Und ein Lachen. Ein Lachen. Ein Lachen.

Zwei aneinander geschmiegte Liebende, vereint im Schlaf, die Finger miteinander verflochten.

Und zum ersten Mal seit zwanzig Jahren zwei Gestalten auf einer Fensterbank, die vom höchsten Turm des Schlosses aus den Sonnenaufgang beobachteten.

_Finis_


End file.
